


Atone.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implies incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix had never hurt her and never would.. would she?





	Atone.

"You have no fucking right to treat me this way." Narcissa said with a shaking voice, she could see her sister was fighting to control the rage just vibrating under the surface. Bellatrix had never hurt her but seeing those violent eyes locking onto her, she found in that moment she wasn't so sure. 

Bellatrix let me it a low cackled laugh and gave the blonde a look of cold amusement as she backed her younger sister into the wall, “Oh I think you’ll find I have every right and more. Because my little dove, you’re mine and more to the point, you deserve it.” 

She never used to be this cruel to Narcissa and the thing was tomorrow she’d regret it and guilt would eat at her but Azkaban had changed her and Narcissa had committed an almost unforgivable sin by seeking out aid from Snape. A man the blonde knew Bellatrix didn’t trust, so she had to atone and atone she would but she’d enjoy every single moment of it.


End file.
